


Thank You For Staying

by Totally_Human_Person_123



Series: ASoUE Oneshots [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm not sure if this even counts a moxington, Light Angst, Moxie Centric, Moxie Needs a Hug, Takes Place After ?4, but oh well, could be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Human_Person_123/pseuds/Totally_Human_Person_123
Summary: "Her eyes were an interesting color too. They were dark grey, as if they had once been black but somebody had washed them or had made her cry for a long time."
Relationships: Ellington Feint & Moxie Mallahan, Ellington Feint/Moxie Mallahan, Moxie Mallahan & Mr. Mallahan
Series: ASoUE Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Thank You For Staying

“ _She’s not coming back!_ ” Shouted Mr. Mallahan. “I’ve accepted that. It’s time you did too.”

Moxie’s eyes widened, her father rarely yelled and even rarer did he yell at her. “No! You’re wrong. She-she’s coming back!” Was she though? “She _promised!_ ” And with that Moxie turned and ran. She didn’t know where she was going nor could she see through the tears pouring down her face. _She’s coming back! She wouldn’t abandon you! ...right?_

The young journalist kept running, eventually, winding up on a twisting path downwards. The trail took her about halfway to the old Sallis Mansion before stopping at a cottage that Moxie barely looked at before dashing in. She curled up in a corner began sobbing even more. 

She felt like shit. Her head hurt, and her stomach hurt, and _everything_ was just… _too much_. She hated herself for crying but she just couldn’t stop. Deep down she knew her father was right, she needed to just get over it. Her mother wasn’t coming back. But another part of her still whispered the little _what-ifs_ , _what if she does come back? What if something happened and that’s why she taking so long?_

_What if you go home and she’s still there like nothing’s changed?_

_…what if she doesn’t want to come back because of you?_

Another sob clawed its way out of her throat and she buried her head even further into her arms. She could hardly breathe through the tears and it was making her face feel all buzzy. She just wanted her mother back, was that too much to ask? Moxie wished she was able to curl up on the couch between her parents, her mother talking softly to her while her father would ask her to try and match his breathing.

The memories only made her cry harder and she was so in her own head that Moxie didn’t even hear someone else come into the cottage. She felt and hand placed on her shoulder and her head jerked up, startled by the intrusion. She could barely make out the blurry outline of a person and put her head back down, even if she didn’t try to stop her tears if it was who Moxie thought it was she didn’t want them to see her like this.

“Moxie? Are um… are you ok?” Moxie shook her head.

“Is there anything I can do?” Moxie shook her head again. She knew she probably looked pathetic, sobbing alone in a random house, but she couldn’t help it, and at this point, she didn’t even care.

The person put an arm around her and she immediately leaned into the sort-of hug. 

“Is this ok?” The person asked. Moxie nodded and moved her head to rest on the other’s shoulder, the tears were beginning to slow and it was getting easier to breathe.

“I just want my mom back.” She sobbed into her friend’s shoulder.

The other person’s eyes widened as they realized what this was about, “Oh, I… I understand what you’re going through if that helps. I mean, not entirely but, I get it. It’s hard when you realize that they’re not coming back, that…”

“-Nothing will ever be the same.” Moxie finished.

The two of them sat there, in the corner of an abandoned cottage, in a comfortable silence.

* * *

“Thank you, Ellington,” Moxie said quietly, almost a whisper.

“For what?” Ellington replied, just as softly as Moxie grabbed her hand.

“For staying.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is Ms. Mallahan dead? Did she just leave and not come back? Does she want to come back? Who knows! Certainly not I! I know it's really short but I hope you enjoyed this anyways.


End file.
